


wake/sleep/dream

by Amber



Category: Snotgirl (Comics)
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, Derogatory Language, Dream Sex, Dreams vs. Reality, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Manipulation, Mild Surrealism, Sex Toys, Smut Swap 2019, Somnophilia, Treat, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber/pseuds/Amber
Summary: Lottie's meds mess with her head, and then so does Caroline.





	wake/sleep/dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).



Is this real? They're in the pool together, Caroline in an elegant cream one-piece halter neck shaded blue by the underwater lighting, Lottie in her favourite pink bikini, the one that somehow manages to support her breasts even as it barely covers them. She doesn't know where the bottom half is — hopefully not caught in the filter. Caroline's hand is between her legs, and her pussy feels strange under the water, a little divorced from sensation but not quite enough to avoid the pinch of clever nails, the direct attention to her clit.

"So anyway," Caroline is saying, not looking particularly interested in her hand's activities under the water or Lottie's squirming, flushed reaction. "I told the girl at the counter that I hadn't worn the dress, it had been like that when I it came in the mail? And she said people try that all the time." An eye roll. 

"Caroline..." Lottie gasp-whines, small because there are other people here. She doesn't look at them, doesn't look towards the lights and the party lest they look back, but she's aware of them. In the peripheral. Talking and laughing all unaware that Caroline is fingering her a few yards away.

Is this real? They're on her couch, and Lottie always worries that she's gross, that her fluids are gross, but Caroline doesn't seem to think so. Maybe she'd be meaner if Lottie's nose was running, but she has no problem with dragging her tongue up the length of Lottie's cunt no matter how wet she gets. She's lost in it, leg tossed over the arm and hips tipping up and up as she tangles a hand in Caroline's hair and,

Is this real? They're underwater now, Caroline kissing air into her lungs. Deep water, where only the barest dance of light breaks through from the surface. And Caroline takes her hips and pushes inside her, just right, just in the way that she likes to be fucked.

Is this real? Lottie wakes up tangled in sweat-soaked sheets, twisted and pulled tight between her legs. She's grinding on them, whimpering a little, as Caroline watches her from across the mattress, head propped in one hand with that infuriatingly chill little smile she has. The one that knows all of Lottie's secrets. The one that knows exactly the kind of dreams she's having, and who about. 

"Cute," she remarks. "In a messy way, I guess. Are you close?"

Lottie makes an nghh noise, just a back of the throat grunt.

And wakes up. Is this real? Her apartment is chill in the early hours even though it's summer, and her nipples are hard through the thin t-shirt. When she gets up to get a bottle of water the microwave clock tells her it's too early to be awake. Her bare feet shuffle on the tile. She can't decide if she needs to pee or if she's just residually horny from some half-forgotten dream.

"You're up early," says Caroline, joining her in the kitchen. "Or late."

Lottie doesn't remember her sleeping over, but then, her meds can make her a little hazy sometimes. Or maybe they're in Caroline's apartment? So cool and spacious. No, this is her place. 

"This medication is kicking my ass," she admits. "I have these weird dreams and wake up in the middle of the night."

"Oh, like nightmares?" Caroline asks, getting her own bottle of water, the crack of the cap unexpectedly loud in the silent, dark apartment.

"Um," says Lottie, trying not to blush. "I guess you could say that... just really vivid dreams about stuff."

"Yeah, you were really thrashing around," says Caroline, totally chill about revealing the most mortifying thing. Oh, god, what if she was humping the sheets... but the thought of Caroline watching her humiliate herself in her sleep like that is just kind of turning her on further, and she rubs here bare thighs together

She dreams again in bed later, that Caroline crawls in with her and slips a hand over her hip and into her banana peel pajama shorties, the other curling possessively around her throat. Is this real? If she comes, is it real?

Caroline presses fingers between her parted lips, making her taste herself until she chokes on it.

Is this real? Lottie is on her knees in the laundry room, working steadily at Caroline's cunt while she waits for her laundry to be done. The other girl has a leg up, knee on the vibrating machine, as she rubs herself all over Lottie's face.

"You should see yourself right now," she giggles. "Such a mess." 

Lottie wakes up.

After their next date, or at least it's probably a date, Caroline pins her up against the door frame and chokes her until Lottie genuinely thinks she might pass out. Tears have sprung into her eyes and her nose is dripping, and Caroline says, "God, you're disgusting. I should put pics of you like this on your site, so all your fans get to see who they're really worshipping." Her tone is flat. Despite the cruelty of it, Lottie doesn't struggle, just whines and spreads her legs as her panties beneath her dress are all but torn off.

She expects to be fingered. She doesn't expect to be slapped, right there on her exposed pussy, by the merciless flat of Caroline's hand. She yelps and wriggles, but Coolgirl just laughs and keeps her in place with surprising ease.

"Do you like that? I think this little cunt needs to learn to behave itself." She slaps it again, once, twice, thrice, ringing wet sounds that have Lottie twisting like a puppet on dancing strings. Sometimes in between she rubs at her clit, fingers slick from her, to really get it hard and red and sensitive. That makes Lottie cry out even more when she continues to take a spanking, but Caroline doesn't seem sympathetic. "God, you sound so annoying. I really should gag you. Or maybe our your mouth to better use.

Lottie agrees with that in fervent desperation, wanting the relief from Caroline's cruel fingers and imagining she'll be used on her knees again. (Again? Have they done this before?)

But when Caroline takes her to bed she doesn't stop up her mouth with pussy, finds a thick silicon dildo instead, plugs that into her so that Lottie is sucking and drooling and humiliated all over. Makes her choke on it, slaps her in the face with it, and then turns it around and sticks the whole slick length into her cunt, which gives beautifully.

"Beg me to fuck you," Caroline says, and Lottie does. Thinks she would have kissed Caroline's perfect pale feet if she demanded it now — but when has that not been true?

"Beg me to come," Caroline instructs, and Lottie crawls on her hands and knees, kneels up offering her breasts and body, making herself as enticing as he can while begging so quietly it's almost under her breath.

"What's that?" Caroline asks mockingly. "Speak up."

"Please let me come," Lottie repeats again, louder and with more determination, and when she's finally granted permission she comes so hard she leaves a little wet spot on the bed.

Lottie wakes up, and she's alone.

`coming over again tonight? 😉💦` she texts Caroline.

`lol. what?` is the response she gets. `sorry babe, i'm on a shoot in canada.`

Lottie stares at that, confused, but ... maybe Caroline just needs space. She doesn't want to seem needy.

(Except later, when she's got Caroline's face buried in her tits and is trying to grind off on her bare thigh. Is this real?)

Is this real?

When they see each other, Caroline never really touches her, no flirtatious grazes of the fingers, no kissing in public or even out of public, it's not like they're serious girlfriends or anything they're mostly just girl friends. Gal pals.

They're just sex dreams, Lottie tells herself. Just sex dreams. They don't mean anything. Caroline doesn't really ride her face in the dark of her apartment, doesn't actually wake her up slick and open and starting to take a thick purple vibrator she's never seen before, she doesn't lick the sweat off Lottie's back or slap her just to see her cry or make her come and come and come and come and come. They're just vivid allergy medicine dreams. They don't mean anything. They're not real.


End file.
